Raven
by Dante96
Summary: What if Harry had always known what will happen to him, his future? Not a timtravel fic. Based on Tsurai no Shi's fic" He had always known".
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Thanks for reading my first fanifc! This was based on the one-shot fic "He had always known" by Tsurai no Shi.

**Warning**: Dumbledore will not be evil or manipulative in this fanfiction and Harry will not be light or dark. He will be neutral. This story is set in an Alternative Universe, so please do not review saying these events did not happen!

**Summery: **What if Harry knew what will happen in the near future. What if he knew that he was the saviour of the Wizard World and that Voldemort still lived? What if fate gave him a chance to chance it all and he took it?

'**_hello_' = means the person is thinking**

"**hello" = means the person is talking**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

In the streets of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, lies an extraordinary boy named Harry Potter. To his neighbours, he was seen as a frighteningly beautiful child, with his wild, ebony hair, haunting emerald eyes and pale skin. He was very polite for his age, a gesture they all appreciated; however, he was a very strange boy, always staring off to the distance and then shaking his head with a sad smile.

To his relatives, he was seen as a parasite, always taking advantage of their kindness and hospitality, or so he was lead to believe. His uncle was always beating him for the smallest reasons, leaving broken bones in their place, while his aunt would watch reluctantly, always bandaging his wounds but never stopping the attacks. His cousin would always help or learn from his uncle leading him to believe that hurting Harry was alright and welcomed.

Although, Harry grew up neglected and abused, he never once felt angry or hatred for his family. Despite the fact that he was only six years old, constantly he was brought to deaths door, he was never scared of the thought of death.

You see, Harry was not afraid to die. Often, he wondered what death was like. If it was like his teacher has said.

He had learned about heaven, hell and reincarnation at school and he was always contemplated if death would feel like the warm embrace of unconsciousness, or a cold, blistering feeling of the cold…

But these were just speculations as ever since Harry was young he decided that when he dies he wanted to come back as a raven.

Ravens were beautiful black birds that were misunderstood to be a symbol of bad luck, however, in reality there were a symbol for change and transformation.

Harry always wanted to change himself, to be someone he was not…

However, he knew that fate had something installed for him before his wish could come true.

You see Harry Potter has always known what he was destined for.

He didn't know what to call it, but he had visions of the future that would appear any time, whether he was asleep or doing his chores, even during his beating he would receive a bloody vision about battles and deaths.

He soon realised that these visions were no dream, no, they were his _potential_ _future_.

He would usually see an intelligent girl and a redhead boy smiling and joking with what he guessed an older version of himself or talking in the office with an old Merlin-look-alike wearing a purple robe. But sometimes he would see him self battling a snakelike man, avoiding many curses like Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, and Crucio, the torturing curse.

Every time a vision comes, he would gain knowledge. And every time he gained knowledge he was shown what fate and destiny had installed for him. And every time that happened, his heart would crack, bit by bit as his eyes would grow weary and his smile more mysterious to those who have yet to live through a war.

Like he has…

On his seventh birthday, he was given two presents, one from his relatives and one last vision from fate.

His relatives put him through a torture session that lasted throughout the night. His uncle would beat him until his body was black and blue. Use whips to break through the skins on his back forty times just like Jesus, the saviour of the human world from evil… 'Ironic considering I'm the saviour of the Wizard World… Are all heroes fated to live a life full of pain and suffering…' Harry mused bitterly as he traced a recently deep carving on his skin that spelled FREAK. It was a present from his last birthday but they said that they wanted to make sure that it lasted on his skin so everyone will forever know what he truly is…_a freak_.

They would constantly sprinkle his wounds with alcohol, and even though they both knew that alcohol would help disinfect the wounds, they could never deny its affect on Harry.

Each time the pain became too much and result in him would falling unconscious… and in return they would pour alcohol all over his skin just to wake him up for another round where screams would be voiced and blood would be poured as each and ever scar would be retraced leaving them filled with blood.

They only stopped when Harry had no more strength to even open his eyes.

But it would be then he received one last vision and was given a choice. A choice to either walk the intended path or to walk an unknown path unsure of what destiny has install of him.

The decision was easy for him as he started to grin, thinking 'why live through the same life twice when you can live a different one?' With this thought, he laughed despite feeling the pain of his broken bones and the blood filling his lungs. He laughed until he fell unconscious from the pain, with his last thought being, 'But first, I need to leave this place…'

Please review and vote on the paring!


	2. Chapter 2

'_**hello**_**' = means the person is thinking**

"**hello" = means the person is talking**

**Summery: Harry has always known what will happen to him in the future, but what if he decided that the pain of going through this again was too much? What if he decided to break off from these change of events and create his own destiny. But what if he began to walk a dark path because of that choice.**

**Based on the Story "He's Always Known" By Tsurai no Shi. This is not a timetravel fic!**

**A/N: Harry will be dark in this story but not evil! He will not turn into a dark lord nor will he be joining the dark or light side! And just to make this clear, this will be following the cannon kind of and it will be set during the 21st century because I really don't want to search what kind of technology they had during the 20th century. Also if you want a pacific paring for this story, please vote on it through the reviews! And thank you to all the people who reviewed or favourite this story! **

**This chapter will be moving between Petunia's and Harry's perspectives.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Harry opened his eyes in pain. He now knew what his choices were and he had chosen. He wanted something different to what he saw. What he saw seems to be but a memory of someone else's life. He saw it, and he didn't like it. He was never free throughout the whole thing, Harry thought to himself childishly. He was always chained by responsibility or guilt.

Harry saw this and didn't like it at all. He wanted to live through a different path. One where he was allowed to be happy and stay happy; far, far away from all those horrible people who wanted to use him.

And he could have that too. Fate had suddenly decided that she would cut off the strings that controlled his body, mind and soul.

Harry grinned, a heart-breaking innocent smile, and stared up at the ceiling in wonderment.

"Can I finally be happy? Please?" He asked towards the stair-case ceiling of his small room. He didn't expect an answer, no, he was content with the silence reply that met his question. You see, to Harry, silence doesn't mean no but it didn't mean yes either, so for the moment he was satisfied to feel that for once, the world was not out to get him and that he was free for even just one second.

You see, true happiness for Harry Potter was freedom. And that was worth all the money in the world. To be able to do or be anything in the world without being restrained, or punished for it. It was what most people wish for, not to be stopped or judged by public expectation, beliefs or values and just be… free.

**(One Week Later)**

Petunia Dursley sat in front of the dining table conflicted. She didn't know what to think about her... nephew, Harry Potter.

He was a beautiful, intelligent child, who was the son of her sister, Lily. Of course, in the beginning, she was absolutely jealous of her sister's fortune on receiving such a unique son. He was both smarter and prettier than her own son and that caused more resentment to grow in both her and Vernon.

She sighed, rubbing her long, bony fingers in circles on her temple, hoping to sooth her headache.

She pitied him… she really did. He was, and is, she reminded herself, a good boy that deserved better. It really wasn't his fault that he had better grades than her Dudders, even though he quickly corrected that after he realised what "reward" he would be receiving for his effort. A beating.

He would always correct himself for every _mistake_ that he made quietly, without a fight. He never did anything strange, unusual in her presence. He mostly did all the chores in the house without complaint, often asking to her whether she needed more help doing the cooking for something along those lines.

All she ever wanted was a quiet, normal home, but she could never have that with the boy around. She wasn't blind to the ruthless actions her husband and son gave to the boy; after all, she always helped to clean up their mess. The boy, though, always made things easier around the house, always adjusting his attitude to appear weak and meek around her husband, never arguing against anything they said or ordered and he always hide… questionable marks on body efficiently in public areas.

She remembered asking him one day, why he didn't go against her or her husband, taking the abuse from them without question.

The next moment was a moment she will forever remember…

Harry's eyes lighten up with hidden wisdom as he stated, "If I didn't then, both you and I will suffer in this game we call life. Besides, it's what my mother would have wanted, right?" He then smiled at her before asking her if he could rest for a moment before going back to his chores.

Petunia almost wept in guilt during that moment. He was protecting her for the abuse that Vernon was surely to give her if he was not there; whether the punishment was emotional or physical, he soaked up all the abuse that was forced on him.

She felt sorrow at the state of her nephew when he stated those words with childish innocence. He was a broken child that had a wrapped sense of reality with a morbid view on life. A game, she thought miffed. He thinks this is all a _game_.

But then again she considered, mentally evaluating her nephew's state of mind… This was the only "game" he was allowed to play while growing up. He never had any toys of his own and he was never allowed to touch or play with Dudley's toys either.

She looked out of the kitchen veranda, seeing the boy out tending her prized garden in the rain. She looked down at her now cold tea, if only to avoid the image presented in front of her.

But she could not resist another look at the pitiful sight.

And what she saw changed her forever.

He was crying. She had never seen him cry in all his years of living here, even when he was just an infant boy. His body was completely covered in mud, while his clothes and hair was soaking wet. The rain was heavy outside and the wind was constantly blowing past.

She had never felt so glad that Vernon was out with Dudley because…

It was 11o'clock when Petunia Dursley decided that Harry would no longer be ignorant to the wizard world and...magic.

Harry was inside the bathroom wet and confused.

Just a few minutes ago, he was out in the backyard, gardening in the rain and then next thing he knows, he's being dragged by his grumbling aunt and shoved into the bathroom.

Usually, this isn't a strange event as he is usually told to clean the bathroom but… Aunt Petunia told him to have a _hot shower_ and to take as long as he likes as long as he washes all the mud and grime away.

Harry quickly took his clothes off and took measured steps towards the shower until he caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped.

Harry, by all means, was not a healthy seven year old boy. He was a few inches shorter than the average boy, which was caused by the lack of essential vitamins and minerals.

As his eyes traced his figure he began to realise how malnourished he was. His arms and legs were almost bone thin with the exception of the occasional muscle he gained from doing chores all day, every day. His protruding ribcage was very visible on his pale skin.

He couldn't help but think that adults were insane. They would always try to become "skinny" and starve themselves rather than stay normal and healthy. Harry did not understand why people torture themselves to this point – to change themselves in order to fit society's expectation of their people…

He gave on last glanced at himself before he left for the shower… He practically feels his future changing. Harry's lips began to twitch into a frightening smile. This is going to be fun.

After a quick shower, he quickly dried himself and got dressed with the clothes and towel provided for him with a note.

_Harry_

_After you finish having a shower, come down-stairs and wait in the kitchen. I need to explain some things to you immediately._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry swiftly moved down the stairs and entered the kitchen after read the letter.

"Aunt Petunia, you said you needed me?" Harry asked with unhidden curiosity.

"Harry," Petunia began nervously, "there are some things about your parents that I need to explain to you about."

"What about my parents?" Asked Harry.

"Your parents were… wizards Harry… I haven't been quite as truthful as I was supposed to be. Your mother was a brilliant witch, top of her class and your father was a noble wizard, who was known as a "pureblood" in their world."

"Their world… wait, my parents were wizards!" Harry said excitedly. He always knew what they were of coarse but it just sounded so much better to hear and learn about it from his aunt.

"Yes, they were bo-Harry. Truthfully, I don't know much about the wizard world, however, I can tell you how your parents died and what your position is in the wizard World. B-Harry, they were murdered by a supposedly powerful, evil wizard named Voldemort. But for some reason you survived the attack while your parents perished. Not only did you survived, you killed him. You are known as "The Boy Who Lived", a hero who conquered the Dark Lord." She ended sarcastically. "But don't you dare get arrogant at that fact." She said sternly, "You should be known as "The Boy Who Should Have Died But Didn't".

"I… understand aunt Petunia, besides, why should I be happy that while I lived, my parents died." Harry stated softly, sadly.

Petunia casted one more glance at her nephews moving body before continuing. "You are a very powerful politically, Harry. When you enter the wizard world, you need to be aware that there are people out there who want to use you for your fame and fortune. You have a considerable amount of influence on the wizard society and you will need to learn how to wield that power."

Petunia then gestured towards the trunk beside her. "This trunk contains your mother's wizard belonging from when she started Hogwarts, a wizard school," She quickly explained, not wanting Harry to interrupt. "To the day she died. It contains all her school books and equipment she used during school and now it is yours." Petunia ended her explanation with a stare.

She knew that it was a bit too much to expect a boy at the age of seven to understand the seriousness of this situation but to be frank; Harry had never been treated his age.

"What will you do now?"

Harry was stunned. He didn't know what to think. In all his short seven years of living, he would have never guessed that his Aunt would know so much or even owned his mother's trunk.

He suddenly smelt the aroma of food that he snapped back into reality. His aunt looked at him impatiently.

"You need to eat some food before Vernon comes home in an hour and move that trunk into your room."

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a glass of milk and a sandwich being place in font of him.

He nodded his head in thanks and began eating his meal leisurely, savouring the taste and texture of the sandwich. Even though his stomach protested from the sudden wealth of food, he kept eating.

"You didn't answer my question before. What will you do now?" Petunia asked in a particular tone.

"I don't know." Harry paused, "I'm not sure what I am to do now. Is there such thing as a Wizard Library or Bookstore I could visit for more information?" In reality, the visions shown to harry were very brief and only showed the key points of his previous/future life. He knew that there were magical stores in a place called Diagon Alley but the information on the stores was lost to him.

Petunia stared at him for a few more seconds before she began to smile. "_He acts so much like Lily used too_..._"_

"There is a place we can go for more information but I can only take you there, you must do the rest on your own."

"Why can't you come with me?" Harry questioned.

"Because muggles, who are non-magical beings, cannot see the area the same way a wizard or witch does. All we see are ruins of a building on the other-side of the building I shall bring you to. You on the other have can see a building that is filled with magic. Trust me… I've tried. " She explained annoyed.

I nodded in understanding.

The rest of our time together was spent in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

**Thankyou for waiting patiently!!! I'm sorry that I took long for this chapter to be uploaded. Truthfully, I finished writing this part a while ago but I wanted to make this chapter longer. However, I ended up getting a writer's block. So I decided to at least post this.**

**Also, I know I deleted the pervious chapter. Again, I apologies, however, the way I portrayed harry made him sound more like a time traveller rather than a boy.**

**Please Review – even harsh criticism is accepted.**


End file.
